Moskau (song)
Moskau is the seventh track of Reise, Reise. Rumored to have originally been intended as a duet with Julia Volkova of Russian pop duo t.A.T.u., it instead features the vocals of Viktoria Fersh, whose voice bears a strong resemblance to Volkova's. The song refers to the Russian capital of Moscow and features two perspectives on the city: its beauty and culture, and the undercurrents of corruption and prostitution. Lyrics & Translation Это песня о самом красивом городе в мире. Москва! Diese Stadt ist eine Dirne Hat rote Flecken auf der Stirn Ihre Zähne sind aus Gold Sie ist fett und doch so hold Ihr Mund fällt mir zu Tale wenn ich sie dafür bezahle Sie zieht sich aus doch nur für Geld Die Stadt die mich in Atem hält Moskau Раз, два, три! Moskau Посмотри! Пионеры там идут, песни Ленину поют. Sie ist alt und trotzdem schön Ich kann ihr nicht widerstehen не могу устоять Pudert sich die alte Haut Hat sich die Brüste neu gebaut построила вновь Sie macht mich geil ich leide Qualen Sie tanzt für mich ich muss bezahlen я должен платить Sie schläft mit mir doch nur für Geld Ist doch die schönste Stadt der Welt Moskau Раз, два, три! Moskau Посмотри! Пионеры там идут, песни Ленину поют. Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst (Wenn du deine Augen schließt) когда ты ночью крепко спишь Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst (Wenn du vor mir niederkniest) когда ты предо мной лежишь Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst (Wenn du mich mit dem Mund berührst) когда со мною говоришь Ich sehe was, das siehst du nie Раз, два, три! Moskau Раз, два, три! Moskau Посмотри! Пионеры там идут, песни Ленину поют. This song is about the most beautiful city in the world. Moscow! This city is a prostitute She has red spots on her forehead Her teeth are made of gold She's fat and yet so lovely Her mouth falls to my valley when I pay her for it She takes off her clothes but only for money The city that keeps me in suspense Moscow One, two, three! Moscow Look! Pioneers are walking around there, 1 singing songs to Lenin. She is old and nevertheless beautiful I can't resist her I can't resist She powders her old skin and has gotten her breasts rebuilt rebuilt She makes me horny I suffer torment She dances for me I have to pay I have to pay She sleeps with me but only for money It's still the most beautiful city in the world Moscow One, two, three! Moscow Look! Pioneers are walking around there, singing songs to Lenin. I see something, that you don't see (When you close your eyes) 2 When you sleep deeply in the night I see something, that you don't see (When you kneel before me) When you lie before me I see something, that you don't see (When you touch me with your mouth) When you talk to me I see something, that you'll never see One, two, three! Moscow One, two, three! Moscow Look! Pioneers are walking around there, singing songs to Lenin. Translation notes 1 The Pioneers were a youth organization operated by the communist party in the USSR (think communist Boy or Girl Scouts). There are or were counterparts in many other communist countries, including East Germany. 2 The lines in parenthesis are what are sung in concert. They are most likely the original lines, but were changed slightly when translated to Russian. The Russian lines are sung instead on the CD. de:Moskau es:Moskau